The inventive subject matter relates to nonvolatile memory devices and methods of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to vertical nonvolatile memory devices and methods of fabricating the same.
There is an ongoing demand for electronic products to be smaller and process more data. Accordingly, there is a corresponding demand increase the degree of integration of semiconductor memory devices used in such electronic products. One technique for increasing the degree of integration degree of nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices is to employ a vertical transistor structure, instead of the traditional two-dimensional transistor structure.